1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of signal processing. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved system and method for scaling real time video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous systems and methods for magnifying graphics images have been developed over the years. Using these systems and methods, varying portions of a graphics image may be selectively enlarged by different magnification levels. Some of the basic concepts associated with graphics magnification are illustrated in FIG. 1. A monitor 100 (e.g., a computer monitor or other graphics monitor), in response to signals from a video processor, produces a primary graphics image 110. A user may then select a portion 120 of the graphics image 110 for magnification by the video processor to produce a magnified image 130. The size and shape of the selected portion 120 of the graphics image may typically be manipulated by a user via a cursor control device such as a mouse or a keyboard. Additionally, the user may select a desired level of magnification (e.g., 2xc3x97, 3xc3x97, . . . etc) for the magnified image 130.
The graphics magnification described above may be accomplished via the configuration illustrated in FIG. 2. Data representing the primary graphics image is stored in a first memory space 210. A portion of the primary graphics image data is read from the first memory space 210 by a graphics scaler unit 220, which scales (e.g., magnifies) the primary graphics image data to produce scaled image data. The scaled image data and the primary image data are overlayed (i.e., combined) by a display controller 250. A monitor 100 then decodes the signal output by the display controller 250 to produce the final image (which includes both the scaled image 120 and the primary image 110 as shown in FIG. 1).
Copying portions of graphics image data as described may be accomplished using various techniques, including a technique known as a Bit Block Transfer (hereinafter xe2x80x9cBLTxe2x80x9d). Generally, a BLT is a technique for moving a rectangular block of graphics data (i.e., typically a rectangular block within a larger block) from a first memory space to a second memory space (e.g., graphics display memory), or within two, perhaps overlapping portions of a single memory space.
Although the magnification of graphics images has been accomplished as described above for quite some time, there is no similar mechanism currently available for magnifying real time video images. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for magnifying real time video.
A video processing apparatus comprising: a selection unit which selects a portion of a first image for magnification; and a magnification unit which magnifies a portion of a second image corresponding to the portion of the first image, the second image being a higher resolution image than the first image.